Thư viện ảnh:Act Your Age
thumb|250px Đã được 10 năm và cũng là ngày cuối cùng của kì nghỉ hè này, Phineas phải quyết định nên đi đến Trường Đại học nào. Sau khi phát hiện rằng Isabella có mối tình sâu đậm dành cho cậu bấy nhiêu năm nay, Phineas phải tới thăm và bày tỏ cảm xúc của mình lúc đó cho cô trước khi cô bé rời đi để đến Đại học. Trong khi đó, Doofenshmirtz muốn có một khủng hoảng trung niên Đọc cả phần tóm tắt... Dan và Swampy Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m30s26.png Swampy_crying.jpg 10 năm sau P&F's_bedroom,_10_years_later.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m36s92.png Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m34s78.png AYA1.png AYA2.png AYA3.png AYA4.png AYA5.png AYA6.png Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m39s131.png Teen_Phineas_and_Ferb.jpg Tumblr_na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go3_250.png AYA7.png AYA8.png Milly_says_but_we_do.jpg Tumblr_na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go2_250.png Tumblr_na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go4_250.png Balinger_is_a_canon_by_airwindof-d7uuutt.png Act_your_age_phineas_y_ferb_part_6_by_thomarie_05_mia-d7vcg61.jpg Ferb_and_Vanessa_kiss_on_the_car.jpg Ferb_and_Vanessa_as_a_couple_in_Act_Your_Age_.jpg Ferb_&_Vanessa_watching_Phineas_&_Isabella_Kissing.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h25m26s90.png BB_pPznr.jpg PSX_20150217_162014.jpg PSX_20150217_161943.jpg Fireside_Girls,_Ferb_and_Baljeet_admire_their_romantic_dinner.jpg ''What Might Have Been Capture8.png Isabella puts her paycheck in her wallet.jpg Isabella picking up her dropped photo.jpg Isabella looks at her dropped photo.jpg Isabella's picture of high school Phineas.jpg I wanted you to see me.jpg|Tớ muốn được cậu nhìn thấy tớ But for so long, you were blind.jpg|Nhưng đã quá lâu cậu không tới Now it's time to face tomorrow.jpg|Giờ là lúc đối mặt với tương lai And leave all that stuff behind.jpg|Và bỏ lại tất cả mọi thứ Of what would our lives have been like.jpg|Cuộc sống của chúng ta đâu như thế này If_you'd_just_given_me_a_sign.jpg|Nếu như cậu cho tớ một dấu hiệu Cause_I_like_you_more_than_every_other.jpg|Vì tớ thích cậu hơn bất kì thứ gì khác Phineas giving Isabella a flower in fantasy.jpg|Mọi thứ đã thành duyên số... Thing_I_like_combined.jpg Toddler_Isabella_entering_backyard.jpg|Tớ dành rất rất Kid_Isabella_entering_backyard.jpg|nhiều mùa hè Tween_Isabella_entering_backyard.jpg|Mong mối tình sẽ được Teen_Isabella_entering_backyard.jpg|kết đôi I_thought_that_I_was....jpg|Tưởng rằng tớ đã có thể over_you.jpg|quên cậu But_here_I_am....jpg|Nhưng dường như không thể again.jpg|rời xa... Isabella_in_her_car.jpg Isabella_drives_off_in_her_car.jpg|Ta sẽ đi về đâu AYA19.png AYA20.png AYA21.png AYA22.png AYA23.png AYA24.png AYA26.png AYA27.png Act_Your_Age_Russian_version.jpg|Thiếu niên Phineas nói chuyện với bà Vivian. Teen_Phineas_sad.jpg I can't believe that all this time.jpg|Tớ không thể tin trong ngần ấy thời gian, cậu chẳng hề nói một lời What's the day's activity?.jpg|Mặc dù cậu đã đôi lần bày tỏ Whatcha doin' at Mount Rushmore.jpg|Và tớ lại như kẻ điếc Isabella_enters_yard.JPG Freeze-frame_of_Isabella_with_hearts_in_her_eyes.jpg|Tớ chưa bao giờ chú ý đến cậu Phineas_makes_Isabella_blush.jpg|Vì nghĩ rằng điều đó Phineas_Take_Isabella's_Hand.jpg|không Isabella_says_yes.JPG|cần thiết. Fabric heart chain.jpg|Nhưng ở trong thâm tâm, tớ phải nói rằng, cậu đã có im hơi Freeze-frame_of_Isabella's_Phineas_chain.jpg|lặng tiếng... Toddler_Phineas_and_Isabella_in_backyard.jpg|Và giờ mùa hè dài vô tận đó Preschooler_Phineas_and_Isabella_in_backyard.jpg|Cũng phải có được một dấu chấm hết Kid_Phineas_and_Isabella_in_backyard.jpg|Tớ cố gắng để bày tỏ với cậu mỗi ngày Tween_Phineas_and_Isabella_in_backyard.jpg|Nhưng giờ năm tháng trôi qua thật lãng phí... Capture10.PNG|Ta sẽ đi về đâu Phineas_notice_that_Isabella_is_gone.jpg Isabella_say_yes_yes_we_should.jpg Oh,_Phineas.jpg Isabella_and_Phineas_on_a_prom_night.jpg|Tớ sẽ làm bạn gái I_could've_been_your_girlfriend.jpg|của cậu I_could've_been_your_fella1.jpg|Còn tớ sẽ làm Phineas_pushes_Isabella_on_a_swing.jpg|chàng trai của cậu We_might've_been_an_item.jpg|Chúng ta sẽ là một cặp đôi... Isabella_and_Phineas_running_on_a_beach.jpg|Và được họ gọi là... They_would've_called_us_Phinabella.jpg|"Phinabela" I_would've_held_the_door_for_you.jpg|Tớ đã có thể mở cửa cho cậu, Phineas-and-ferb-exclusive-1.jpg|và tớ có thể giúp cậu việc che ô. I_would've_shared_my_umbrella.jpg Isabella_and_Phineas_together_on_a_umbrella.jpg Phineas_misses_Isabella.jpg You_could've_held_my_hair_back.jpg|Cậu có thể chăm sóc tớ, When_I_was_sick_with_salmonella.jpg|Khi tớ bị nhiễm khuẩn với... Isabella_misses_Phineas.jpg|thức ăn. Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h14m14s58.png|(Nhiễm khuẩn với thức ăn...) Isabella and Phineas singing in two separate columns.jpg|Chúng ta đã có thể đến với nhau, nhưng khi nào mới có dịp đây. And_though_I_wanted_so_much_more.jpg|Dù có muốn bao nhiêu đi chăng nữa, I_guess_you'll_always_be_my_friend.jpg|Nhưng chắc ta vẫn là bạn mà thôi... Isabella_and_Phineas_singing_in_two_separate_columns_again.jpg|Ta sẽ đi về đâu. Phineas_sadly_walks_home.jpg -_sign.jpg|Ta sẽ đi về đâu What_might_have_been.JPG|"Mình sẽ đi về đâu." Isabella và Phineas O.W.C.A. Perry và Doofenshmirtz Mid-Life Crisis 'Để quay trở lại tóm tắt cốt truyện của trang " ", nhấn vào đây.''' }} Thể loại:Thư viện ảnh Thể loại:Thư viện ảnh tập phim